


Stop the Wedding

by Lil_Britain83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Britain83/pseuds/Lil_Britain83
Summary: This is the first of a few wedding fics I am writing that will re-do the CS wedding. I am calling this the wedding interrupted series as in each of these someone will either object or stop the wedding somehow and end with our leading ladies lol. enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read so sorry for any mistakes

“Stop the wedding!” 

The shout was heard by Archie, the bride, the groom and the crowd sitting in white wooden fold out chairs at the rooftop wedding of the century. The pirate and The Princess were getting married and it was the talk of the town. Not because everyone liked Hook or because they were a good couple but because it was Emma, daughter of the Charmings, long lost Princess and Savior who broke the curse. Everyone wanted to be there to be a part of the history, they all risked their lives in some way to make sure Emma would escape as a baby and save them 28 years later so they felt it only right they all be here for her big day but now concern rang out among the crowd at the request shouted by none other than Snow White herself right in the middle of the ceremony. 

Her own mother, for the love of God. Snow White, mother of the bride, believer in true love, the person who pushed her so hard to rush the wedding before the Black Fairy cast her curse and now she wants to stop the wedding? What the actual fuck?

Emma all dressed up in her white lace Victorian style gown does a double take, head whipping around to look at her mother but this is Storybrooke after all and who knows it could be an evil twin, doppelganger or a villain in disguise but what she finds is more shocking than all that. She turns to find her mother, unmistakably her mother flailing arms and all. She can see the entire rooftop is turned staring at Snow White in disbelief. Even Regina’s head snaps off of Henry’s shoulder when she hears it. This can’t be real she thinks and then when Emma does her double take to see her mother she does the unthinkable.

“Stop the wedding!” 

She yells a second time and now there is no mistaking it, she really is objecting to the wedding that  **she** planned. 

“What the hell mom!” 

The bride yells as she drops her bouquet in shock. She thinks she shouldn’t be surprised though because nothing goes her way apparently not even her wedding is the exception to this. 

“I can’t let you do this.” Snow sighs as she makes her way closer to Emma. 

Snow saw the pained expression on Emma’s face when she had looked at Regina as Archie proceeded with the vows and asked if anyone objected. It was almost as if Emma was begging Regina to object which of course she wouldn’t dare, no matter what she feels because she refuses to be seen as the villain anymore. Snow knows as much because Regina confessed her love for Emma one drunken night at the bachelorette party Ruby had thrown. It all came pouring out like word vomit to the woman who she knew unable to keep a secret but once she started she couldn’t stop. She had to tell someone, she was dying inside watching Emma be with someone else but she told Snow she would never act on it, she doesn’t want to ruin her friendship with Emma and she couldn’t live with herself if she ruined Emma’s happiness like she did the rest of her life with the curse so no, this time she wouldn’t disturb the wedding and Snow promised not to tell. Snow knew she promised another secret and she was prepared to keep it this time, until she saw the look on Emma’s face. Once she knew Emma felt the same, she couldn’t allow her daughter to live without True Love so she had to step in. Both women are far too stubborn to say or admit anything on their own but Snow knows what True Love looks like and they are it. 

“Can’t let me get married? Now you object when you are the one who rushed this, who pushed me when I said we could wait and now in the middle you say to stop?! Is this a joke? Some new villain or what the fuck?” 

Snows hands fly up in surrender. “I’m sorry honey.” She turns to the crowd. “I’m sorry everyone.”

She turns back to Emma, her arms now at her side. “But I can’t let you do this when I know you shouldn’t be with Hook.” 

“Bloody hell you can’t be serious Snow!” 

Killian looks on edge, murder written across his face and Snow would be scared if she didn’t know that Emma and Regina would never let him hurt her no matter what she’s saying or doing so she continues.

“I’m sorry, I know I pushed this. I shouldn’t have pushed you Emma but I thought this was what you wanted, what makes you happy but now I know it’s not.” She whispers “Had I known how you felt I would have spoken up sooner.” 

Emma rubs her face, she is at her wits end now, this whole day has been stressful and now her mother picks this time to lose her mind. 

“Spoke up about what? Mom seriously what the hell are you talking about here?” 

“Regina’s in love with you!” 

She didn’t mean to blurt it out like that but gods her daughter is frustrating and she has had enough of their denial. Once Regina told her, everything started to make sense, slight touches she noticed, glances across the dinner table, Regina trying to sacrifice herself to destroy the trigger, Emma joining her to help, Emma taking the darkness, Regina going to hell for her. All the times they fought together and the colors of their magic, it all made sense but she stayed quiet for Regina since Emma hadn’t confessed. But the look on Emma’s face today showed her enough.

“Oh for God sakes, you’ve got to be kidding me!”

Regina screams with rage burning in her eyes as she shrugs Henry’s hand off her shoulder and storms towards Snow and the others standing in the middle of the aisle but still in front of the audience now. Emma sees the fire in Regina’s eyes, it’s similar to the day she took a chainsaw to Regina’s apple tree and it’s arousing and terrifying all at once. The blonde is slightly worried for her mother, she knows Regina has changed but she also knows the Queen doesn’t take kindly to being embarrassed or called out about anything and her mother just dropped a huge bomb shocking them all, Emma included. Emma has always been attracted to Regina, since day one but feelings developed that started with her just trying to make it work for Henry and turned into best friends, then someone Emma would lay her life down for literally but she could never tell Regina. Regina is from the old world and she believes in soul mates, True Love and fate being written out for you. No, Emma believes you can create your own destiny but she can’t ruin everything they’ve built so she moved on with Hook since he was the safe choice. But here and now if what her mother says is true, it could change everything. 

Regina could kill Snow where she stands, she could incinerate her with a fireball or choke her to death. All the ways she could kill this woman are flying through her head but instead she breathes deep, reminds herself Henry is watching. She throws the best Evil Queen sneer she can muster at Snow as she can and with more hurt and disappointment then she intended says

“I mean really Snow!” as she continues to leave, the hard clack of her heels hitting the rooftop with harsh echoes in the quiet. Everyone is stunned to silence but unable to tear their eyes away from this drama unraveling in front of their eyes. 

In the quiet as she passes, Emma can barely hear a muttered “That woman will never learn.” as she passes by and shakes her head to herself too in her own thoughts to remember the whole town is watching. 

“Regina wait!” 

Snow pleads, and unspoken apology hidden in her tone but Regina has had enough hurt for decades and she can’t do this, not now.

“No Snow. This is exactly what I told you I wouldn’t do.” she hisses at the younger brunette. 

“I promised Emma and you that I would make things right. I wouldn’t ruin her wedding like I did the rest of her life. I said I would help her get her happy ending like she has helped everyone else. I can’t...I won’t do this.” 

She turns to leave again as she hears Snows voice again. 

“Emma, I know you’re in love with her too.” 

With a hand to her face rubbing her temples Regina sighs out and Hook loses his cool completely.

“Alright that’s enough!” 

The room snaps to the former Evil Queen as Hook chimes in and steals the attention.

“Damn right that’s enough! Emma is mine! She loves me not Regina. No matter what Regina has poisoned your head with, I knew we shouldn’t have invited her.” 

“All of you shut up!” Emma yells as she turns to Hook with a pointed finger and adds. “You don’t talk about Regina like that! You don’t own me and you don’t know how I feel about her!” 

“So you mean to tell me you love her?!” 

“She’s the mother of my child.” 

The blonde says apologetically but firmly. It’s not an admission but it is. It’s also an explanation of sorts that doesn’t even begin to scrape the surface of how she feels about Regina. She sighs, much more exhausted then she should be. 

“Look I think we should take a break.” Emma says to the three in front of her and turns to the crowd to address everyone. 

“Okay guys thank you all for coming, sorry about the drama. Um.. I just need a minute. So uh quick intermission.” 

She grabs Regina’s wrist and mutters “We need to talk.” as Hook calls after her “Where the hell are you going?!” 

“We’ll be back. I just...I just need a minute.” And in a puff of white smoke they are gone before anyone even Regina can protest. 

They appear again in the secret room in Regina’s vault because Emma feels it’s the most private place they could talk where no one would probably look right away and that’s if Hook decides to run after them instead of waiting. Plus Regina would feel more comfortable here, in her own space to hopefully be honest with Emma for once. 

“Emma-” she starts to say as she yanks her arm away from Emma’s grasp but Emma doesn’t give her time to deny or try to reason away what her mother had said.

“Regina, don’t it’s just us here. Please be honest with me. Is it true?” 

She asks even though she knows the answer, she asks to give Regina a chance to open up on her own terms. 

She growls losing her temper just a bit again. This is all humiliating. 

“I was drunk. My feelings were everywhere. I just-” 

“Regina stop! Just stop.Jesus Regina I’m supposed to be marrying Killian and I do love him but it’s not what it could be so please I need to know how you feel. No explanation, I don’t want an excuse, I just want the truth. I’m tired of us dancing around whatever... this is.” She motions her hands back and forth between them. 

The brunette sighs exasperated and holds her head in her hands before looking up at Emma with wide honest eyes. There’s no point in lying now, no point in using Henry as their reason, Snow made sure that it’s all in the open now. 

“I never meant for this to happen Emma, I’m sorry.” She shakes her head and paces. 

“Sorry for what Regina? For loving me? For lying to me or hiding it? What exactly are you sorry for?” 

“For all of it! I never wanted this! I didn’t ask for any of this! I didn’t ask for a soulmate or true love, I didn’t ask for Daniel to die, to be the Evil Queen, for my curse to break, my son to hate me and bring his birth mother here. And I for damn sure didn’t ask to fall in love with Snow White’s daughter!” 

“But you did.” 

She sighs, drops her arms to her side and locks eyes with Emma. 

“But I did.” 

“Is loving me really that bad?” 

Emma is slightly offended, slightly angry and confused but mostly hurt.

“Emma...No I didn’t mean it like that. Loving you is... everything.” she whispers the last part. “But it’s just villains don’t get happy endings and seeing you with someone else breaks me everytime and that is what is bad.” 

She slumps down on the couch, Emma slides in next to her and puts an arm around her. Regina leans her head on Emma’s shoulder and soaks in the comfort being offered to her. They don’t do this, they share light touches and glances, they trade verbal jabs but they don’t hug or cuddle because it’s too real but Regina is drained and if this is her last few moments with Emma before she marries Hook she is going to allow herself the comfort for once.

“You shouldn’t be sorry for loving me. Never apologize for loving someone.” 

“I ruined your wedding and possibly our friendship.” 

“Regina. You could never ruin our friendship.” 

She slides her arm across her back towards her face and gently grabs her chin so Regina is now looking at her. She’s open, vulnerable, fragile, scared and she’s beautiful and Emma wonders why they waited so long to say anything.

“As for my wedding, it’s not ruined. You fixed it actually.”

“What are you talking about?” 

She shrugs. “My wedding, it had the wrong person. I wasn’t completely happy and I knew something was off. I do love Killian, he is good to me and treats me well but it doesn’t feel like what my parents have or what we have. It doesn’t feel like family it feels more forced but I didn’t think I had other options. I looked to you hoping you would say something, hoping for an objection. One last chance that maybe you felt it too. But I thought I was crazy and in this alone. You didn’t object and you didn’t say anything. So I almost married the wrong person.”

“Emma what are you saying?” 

She knows but she needs to be sure. Her brow furrows waiting for a reply, hoping this is real. Her life has been filled with happiness being ripped away so she is skeptical and guarded but in this moment all she can do is hope once again. 

“You Regina. I love you. I’m i _ n _ love with you, I’m not  _ in _ love with Killian. I should be marrying you, I just never thought I would have a chance with you.” 

Emerald eyes shine with unshed tears not moving from the chestnut eyes glistening with streaming tears she can’t hold back as Emma moves in closer. She gently wipes the wetness from her face with her thumb and leans in and kisses her. It’s slow, it’s soft and its pure love. The love they have felt from the start but denied themselves for so long. It’s magic in its purest form when they can feel each other's heart beat and for the first time they truly feel whole. 

They pull away a tad and lean their foreheads together. Emma smiles softly and starts to stand, her hand finds Regina’s and she pulls her up with her.

“Well I guess we should go back. We have a wedding to get to.” 

“What do you mean Emma?” 

With a wave of her hand Emma’s dress is replaced with her normal skinny jeans, tank and red leather jacket. She waves it again and produces a white gold ring with a black lotus flower setting that has a ruby as the center stone and one diamond on each side of the band of the ring. It is a perfect combination for them and the contrast of the black lotus flower design to the white gold even shows the dark side they both have but the light side that always wins. She kneels on one knee and Regina thinks she just might die. This might be it. Killed by the Savior because her heart can’t take how much love she can feel in the moment. The Savior really is her undoing after all she thinks. Emma has broken all of her walls and made her believe in love and hope again, made her into a hero. She was the Evil Queens undoing but she helped build a new Regina and that, that truly is magic. 

“Regina, you’ve been my sparring partner, my enemy, my friend, my son’s other mother. You taught me magic, showed me other worlds I never knew existed, you’re frustrating and stubborn but you’re kind and loving and selfless. You were willing to give me up for my happiness knowing you would be miserable. You are and always have been my partner and I love you. I almost married the wrong person today but I won’t make that mistake again. I know you never wanted to marry again, we never spoke of it but I always knew but if you would make an exception maybe? Will you do me the honor and marry me?” 

Tears streaming down her face, her hands over her mouth Regina nods her head.

“Not on the rooftop and not with that dress.” “But...Yes!” she exclaims as she throws her arms out and Emma stands, immediately drawn to her, picks her up, twirls her, both giggling and kisses her.

They slowly come to a stop and pull apart, gazing into each other’s eyes, savoring the moment. Emma slips the ring on Regina’s finger and it’s perfect in every way. 

Finally Regina breaks the silence. 

“What now? I mean Killian will be pissed and everyone is waiting. They will hate me.” 

“They won’t hate you. This was my choice. Killian will just have to deal with it. I can’t marry him just to make him happy, I know that now. Now we go back and tell everyone, Henry first though. We poof everyone to a new venue and we get married.”

“Isn’t that a bit soon? You don’t want to date or something first.”

“Regina.” Emma laughs softly “I think we’ve wasted enough time don’t you? We basically have been dating this whole time if you really think about it, just without the fun sex part.” She wiggles her eyebrows and Regina can’t help but laugh. 

“Yes dear, for once something we can agree on.” 

They clasp hands and appear back on the rooftop where the loud roar of the crowd and screams between Killian and David stop abruptly when the two women arrive. 

Everyone turns to them waiting. 

“Ah love here you are. Now we can get back to our wedding.Wait where is your dress!?” 

She lifts her free hand to Hook stopping him from advancing on her. 

“Not so fast. We ..” she held up her and Regina’s clasped hands. “Have an announcement to make.” 

“Emma what the hell?” Hook yells. 

Emma nods at Regina who nods back in understanding. Emma makes her way to Hook and motions him to follow her. They walk to the corner of the roof, far enough where the others can’t hear.

“Look Killian, I love you, I do but it’s not enough. I know it in my heart. When we are apart I don’t feel incomplete or lost, if something happened to you I would be sad but I could move on. But Regina...without Regina I don’t feel myself, I feel lost and alone. I can’t bear the thought of losing her, even if it means just seeing her less because I marry you. I realized I’m in love with her. She has my heart. I could never be with anyone else fully, that’s why I decided to marry her instead.” 

“You can’t be serious Emma. I love you, this is real. You and Regina only have Henry to connect you but we have more. I’ve fought for you, you’re my happy ending.”

“Killian, Regina and I have so much more than that but you would never understand. You haven’t been here to see our connection develop. I can’t marry you just because it makes you happy. If I did that I would only be miserable and we would fall apart. At least this way we can stay on good terms and stay friends at least.” 

“Looks like your mind's made up. But Emma I can’t stay here and watch you be with her. I can’t watch you marry someone else. So I will take my crew and go.” 

She watches Hook walk away, waving his good hand to his crew on the way signalling them to follow. The crowd is getting restless, mumbling concerns to one another while they watch Hook leave.

Emma goes back to Regina and slips her hand into the brunette’s again, their fingers interlace. 

“Emma’s right. Emma and I have had a chance to talk and...well-” 

“We’re getting married!” Emma interrupts. Regina glares without the usual bite to it, shakes her head and smiles. “Yes we are. So we are going to move everyone to another venue, should you choose to attend.” 

“Moms! Are you for real?” 

“Shit we were supposed to tell Henry first.” Emma looks apologetically to Regina. “Yeah kid we’re for real.” 

Henry jumps at them both in a threeway hug. “Finally.” he whispers in between both women.

“Finally?” Emma asks as she pulls away to look in his eyes. 

“Yeah, I thought you’d die in denial. It was killing me to watch mom so sad but now we can be a real family.” 

“We always have been kid.” She takes a moment to look at both Regina and Henry. She then turns to the audience still waiting. 

“Okay so whoever wants to come raise your hands and we will use our magic to transport everyone. I know it may seem a bit sudden but...” 

“It’s been a long time coming!” Ruby yells from the second row.

The whole group raises their hands, eager to see what comes next, everyone murmuring agreement with Ruby. 

“I’m so happy for you both!” Snow squeals and then in a more serious tone asks. “Where are you moving the wedding to though? It’s not enough time to plan a new wedding.” 

“Not plan a new wedding, no planning needed. We have magic.” Regina answers. 

“I was thinking the backyard of the mansion would be a good location. You know the mansion is where it all started.” Emma winks at Regina. 

“Emma that’s a great idea, it is where we first met after all.” 

“Alright let’s go.” 

Emma and Regina lock hands and use both their magic to move everyone to the backyard of the mansion, chairs included. They set up an archway made of lattice with red and white roses and ivy weaved in, underneath the appletree. Archie stands under it waiting to start the ceremony. It’s getting late and the sun is about to set so they use their magic to put up floating lanterns. Regina makes a red carpet walkway between the two sets of chairs. It’s simple but it’s them. 

“Okay Emma I will get ready in my room. You can use any other room you need. Send Henry when you are ready.” 

Regina transports to her room to get ready. She never thought she would ever get married again but this it just feels right. It’s her choice this time. It’s someone who is family, who has stood by her and fought for her, someone who has never judged her. This is her real second chance at love and she can’t wait to do this. 

A knock on her door startles her a moment. “Who is it?” 

“It’s me Regina.” 

She opens the door with a surprised look. “Snow what are doing here, shouldn’t you be helping Emma?” 

Snow smiles and shakes her head. “She’s fine. I just came from being with her.” 

Regina waves her in the room and shuts the door behind her.

“I came to help you Regina. I was there for your first wedding and I know that was not a wedding you wanted. I know you Regina, every part of you. I am very sorry I shared your secret again but I couldn’t let Emma make a mistake and let you go. Now I get to be here for a wedding you choose and to my own daughter no less. I am very honoured to share this with you.” 

“Oh Snow, it’s okay. I’m glad you told this secret. It worked out for me this time. You, Snow have given me a second chance at happiness. You literally gave birth to my second chance. From day one Emma has always stood by me and believed in me. We had our hard times but she always came back to me. I’m glad you’re here.” 

They share a quick hug. “Regina would you let me help you get ready?” 

“I would love that.”

Regina uses her magic to try a few dresses but nothing feels right.

“Maybe try something other than white?” Snow suggests. “I think maybe white was ruined for you.” 

“I think you are right.” She thinks a moment and then smiles. She remembers a time she was free and in love. During this time she always wore a light baby blue color. That, that is the color that feels the most right for this occasion. She thinks of a simple but elegant gown. Something light, for the outdoors, baby blue and with a lace overlay. 

Snow gasps “It’s perfect.” 

“Thanks Snow. I think so too.” 

Another knock sounds on the door. “Henry?” she questions.

“Yeah Mom it’s me.” She lets him in.

“I take it you mother is ready?” 

“Woah mom! You look beautiful!” 

She smiles. “Thank you Henry.” 

“Oh and yeah she is ready. I think you will be surprised. I-in a good way.” 

She looks between Henry and Snow with a raised eyebrow or curiosity.

“Don’t look at me, I was here with you. But you will see her soon enough. I’m going to go take a seat while you two get ready to walk out.” 

Snow leaves and takes a seat next to David. Since David walked Emma down the aisle last time she opted to skip that part and be waiting under the arch for Regina. 

Zelena walks out holding Robin first dropping red and white rose petals down the aisle. Once they make it down the aisle they take a seat in the front row. 

Henry walks out next, arm and arm with Regina. It’s the best day of her life, she only regrets her father isn’t here to see her finally happy, but she is sure he is watching her somewhere. As soon as they come into view of Emma Regina gasps in surprise as a grin creeps across her face, crinkling the corners of her eyes. 

Emma is in a white suit but not just any suit, it is very obvious Emma made this with her magic much like Regina did hers. She has tight white dress pants, a baby blue fitted dress shirt that show off her curves and a white leather jacket with two baby blue stripes that go horizontally across her biceps and wrap around the jacket arms to tie in the shirt. She matches Regina perfectly, almost as if she knew what Regina would choose. Her hair is loose curls much like their first meeting and it’s perfect. It’s everything Regina could want and more. Like this Emma really does look like a White Knight and for once Regina doesn’t resent it. It’s actually fitting, Emma saved her from being the Evil Queen and she is finally getting her Happy Ending like everyone else. 

Henry passes Regina’s hand over to Emma and nods before going to sit in the front row next to Zelena. 

After Archie’s ceremony intro he announces they have their own vows. 

“Emma go ahead.” He nods to her to start. 

Emma smiles and takes a deep breath to calm herself. 

“Regina, when Henry first came to get me it was my birthday, I know you know that.” She pauses with a nervous laugh. “I tried telling you once that I wished I didn’t have to be alone and he brought me here and suddenly I wasn’t alone anymore. You stopped me, thinking I was talking about him but I was talking about you. If you had let me finish I was actually gonna ask you on a date but you went all protective mom ‘stay away from my son’ mode and well, we know what happened from there.” 

The blonde shifts her weight from one foot to the next gathering her thoughts. 

“Truth is I was drawn to you from day one, not just attracted to you but I felt at ease with you. I mean we fought and it was thrilling and frustrating at the same time but no matter how hard you came at me or tried to push me away I always wanted more. We fight together, saved Henry, saved the town, made magic together. This was just another sleepy town to me until I met you. We aren’t just unique or special, we are a force of magic all our own together. We are something I have never seen, it’s scary and exciting and it’s home. You Regina are my home. I always say we do everything together for Henry but that was just an excuse. I know you know that now but still. I need you to know, I have never felt more at home than I do when I’m with you and I won’t ever let anyone keep me from you again.” 

She slips the wedding band that matches the engagement ring on Regina’s finger and magically it molds together as one band. 

Regina smiles and wipes her eyes as she takes Emma’s hand. 

“Emma.” she whispers with a breathy laugh. “God I never wanted to marry ever again. I hated the thought of being trapped again, being forced to wait on someone or be their decoration in a loveless life. I never thought I would ever find love again after Daniel. Like you I never really felt I had a home. I was a prisoner to my mother, forced to do as she wished and then I was a prisoner to the King. When I cast the curse I thought I would have everything I ever wanted and be happy but that didn’t come until after you broke it, not before. The Savior meant to defeat the Evil Queen scared me at first. I lashed out thinking you were here to destroy me. But your mother was right when she said Happy Endings aren’t always what we think they will be. The White Knight did defeat the Evil Queen but not in a traditional way. You, Emma broke down my walls. You showed me how to trust and love again. You made me believe in myself. You truly are my White Knight, my love and my home as well. It killed me watching you with Hook but I just wanted you to be happy. You so truly deserve it. Knowing now that I am the cause of happiness for you, it makes my heart soar. I am an equal with you, a partner, I don’t feel like a prisoner. I feel like I am missing a piece of myself when we are apart and that’s something I have never felt before. I promise to always love you and try to communicate better so we don’t waste any more precious time in the future.” 

Regina slips on the wedding band meant for Emma. It’s a men’s white and yellow gold weaved together in a circle with the same stones in it as Regina’s just smaller and embedded into the ring. They decided this a more practical ring for Emma since, let’s face it she breaks everything and it will be harder to damage this ring. 

They smile at each other and whisper ‘I love yous’ as Archie finishes. “ I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your brides.” He beams a toothy grin at them. 

Emma pulls Regina into her as she leans in to kiss her. It starts out slow and sweet and soon escalates. The longer it goes on the louder the crowd cheers and finally they break apart for air. 

They turn and face the crowd of familiar happy faces and hold their joined hands up as the claps continue. Emma drops their still joined hands and moves to walk. “ You ready my Queen?” 

“Yes my White Knight.” 

Together they walked down the aisle hand in hand with the sun setting in the background. 


	2. Sorry I'm late (to the wedding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second fic in the wedding collection. idk how to make this a collection or series so its being added as a chapter.
> 
> The Evil Queen is tired of the two idiots ignoring their feelings

“Hook proposed.” Those words hit Regina like a ton of bricks, her heart ripped in half. She knew Emma was getting close to the pirate and wouldn’t wait on her forever but she didn’t realize it had gotten that serious already. Emma never told her it was getting serious. Why hadn’t she told her? If it hadn’t been for Zelena seeing the ring she wouldn’t have known. 

The questions rattle in her brain. Was Emma planning on telling her at all or had she just not gotten around to it? Why would she keep this from her to begin with? What does it mean? What happens now? Were they not best friends? Did Emma not feel she could tell her this news?  
A million thoughts are running through her mind but all she can do is reply as genuine as possible.

“I’m so happy for you Emma.” The brunette hugs the blonde, a little awkward at first but after a moment Emma relaxes. Her arms raise to embrace Regina and she gives a slight squeeze back. She rubs Emma’s back before stepping back and looking at her. 

“I truly am.” 

Her smile doesn’t reach her eyes and there is a sadness in deep brown as she looks into green, that Emma knows well, she’s lying. Well maybe not a lie but a half truth so she smiles back at Regina with a hint of disappointment. Whether that disappointment is from the lie or from the thought of Regina being happy for her and Hook she is unsure. 

“ Thank you.” 

She is happy for Emma though. If this is what she wants then Regina will be there for her and watch her and the pirate wed. Regina will do whatever it takes for Emma to be happy, after all she would do the same for Regina. 

“ That means a lot.” Emma tells Regina and she means it. Regina’s support means the world to her but it also upsets her even though it shouldn’t. They are best friends and nothing more. She had an attraction to Regina but nothing came of it. She thought at one time they had more, a deeper connection but then Regina had Robin and Emma was pushed to the side. Now though Robin has been gone and Regina still never responded to any of the hints Emma had given her.   
Does Regina not love her enough to fight for her the way she did Daniel? 

The thought makes her wince. Since when has she compared herself to Daniel? Daniel who Regina was in love with, Daniel who Regina felt was her true love. Since when has she compared their friendship to True Love? Sure there has been a look here and a touch there, maybe eye contact that lasted too long but that doesn’t mean it’s love. She sighs at the notion that maybe Hook really is her True Love like her parents think. 

“Isn’t it wonderful!” 

Snow’s voice breaks through her trance and she snaps back to reality. Her mother hugs her too tightly as usual. 

“ I’m so excited!” She squeaks again as she looks into Emma’s eyes and holds her face. 

Regina nods her head and motions Zelena that it’s time to leave. Zelena takes her que and they quietly leave the diner while Emma is distracted with Snow. 

The next few days Regina stays as far from Emma as possible which is hard due to the Black Fairy being on the loose. Emma keeps having visions of her death by a mysterious person in a cloak and of course everyone assumes that it’s Regina since she doesn’t see her in the vision. Emma is the only one not convinced Regina will kill her because she believes in her, she knows her and she knows their connection is more than just Henry which means Regina could never hurt her. 

“ She’s the only one you don’t see in these dreams.” 

Her mother argues. Even though she knows Regina has changed, she still worries sometimes and she knows if magic is involved it could even be someone forcing her to kill Emma but it doesn’t come out like that. 

“ I trust her, she wouldn’t try to kill me.” 

“ We don’t know that. Anything could happen before then, what if things change and she goes back to being the Evil Queen? What if someone forces her with magic?” 

“Snow, Regina has fought side by side with Emma, if she was going to hurt her she would have already.” 

Despite their differences during the curse David knows Regina won’t hurt Emma, she never really could even when she claimed she wanted to. He sees how much they care for each other and for Henry and they will always fight for each other he is sure of it. 

The day has now come the Black Fairy has made her threats of a new curse. A curse they know nothing about that now threatens everything Regina built, everything she loves. Threatens everything Emma has worked to protect. 

“We have work to do Emma.” 

“ I know but I have no idea how to stop the Black Fairy.” 

“ No I mean your wedding!” 

“Mom, how can I get married in the middle of an upcoming battle?!” 

“ I married your father while the Evil Queen was trying to kill me and she threatened the curse at the wedding!” 

“ Yeah well I’m not you and Killian is not Dad. It’s different. I’m the Savior so it’s up to me to save everyone.” 

“Emma, your mother is right. You should take time for yourself. You shouldn’t have to compromise your happiness all the time. Don’t worry I won’t let her ruin your wedding like I ruined your parents.” 

“Regina, you know that’s all in the past.” 

Snows warm smile is genuine but Regina still feels guilty for her past. 

“ I know but I still feel guilty for it and I will do whatever it takes to help Emma.” 

“Thank you Regina, you’re a good friend.” Snow answers. 

She means well and gives a warm smile but it still hurts Regina to be reminded she is only Emma’s friend. Now the pirate will be family and she is sure to be pushed to the side. Henry will be the only reason she may be included in anything unless they need her magic. It shouldn’t upset her so much after all the time she tried to escape Snow and her family but now things are different and she has been closer to Emma for so long she can’t stand thinking of being alone again. 

Emma offers a lopsided smile and grabs her jacket. “I’ve gotta go meet Killian. I’ll see you guys later.” 

It’s a half truth Regina can tell but she lets it slide and stays with Snow to help start planning the wedding even though it’s exactly what she was trying to avoid. 

After the afternoon of wedding planning Regina retires home. Henry has dinner plans with Emma and Zelena is at her cottage. She is catching up on paperwork and drinking her cider when her phone rings. She answers right away. 

“Mom! Ma still hasn’t come to the loft and it’s getting late. She knew we had dinner plans and didn’t show up. She’s not with Hook or at her house either I checked.” 

“I’m sure she is okay Henry. She has a lot going on right now but don’t worry I will find her.” 

“ Thanks Mom.”

“Of course Henry.” 

She hangs up with a sigh, puts her phone in her pocket and thinks about where Emma could be. It’s not her shift at the station but she calls anyway in case she is there hiding out. When David answers she makes up a paperwork excuse and David promises it will be turned in on time. There’s no use worrying the idiots in case it’s nothing and Emma is just off eating a bear claw. She decides to take a walk around town and look for Emma the old fashion way. 

She’s not at Granny’s, the park, Henry’s old Castle or the docks. She knew Emma wouldn’t go to the docks since that is where Hook’s ship is and Henry said she wasn’t with him but she looked anyway. 

At a loss she decides to go to her vault to do a locator spell. Surely Emma wouldn’t have left town at least not at her own will. She may be a known runner but things are good, she is happy and she wouldn’t abandon Henry again. At least it’s what Regina repeats to convince herself she has to be here somewhere. Tired of walking she transports herself to her vault. 

She arrives in a puff of purple smoke. 

“ Shit Regina!” Emma screams as she jumps startled at the sudden appearance of her friend. 

“Emma what the hell!” 

“ You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“ I could say the same. I wasn’t expecting you to be in my vault.” 

The brunette walks towards Emma and sighs. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Henry is worried. You didn’t show up to dinner.” 

“Dammit. I’m sorry Regina I forgot.” She shakes her head. “I didn’t mean for him to worry.”

The blonde looks distracted and regretful for missing time with their son, of course she hates when Henry worries. He’s a kid who should never have to worry about the kind of things that happen in Storybrooke. She should be protecting him from it and not contributing to it. Regina knows Emma never forgets their dinners so she reaches for Emma’s arm and softly squeezes. 

“Emma...are you alright?” 

“ I… I just needed some space to think.”

Regina motions for Emma to sit on the nearby chaise lounger and she does. She rubs Emma’s back lightly.

“What’s bothering you dear?” 

“I keep seeing my death Regina. I see myself stabbed with this sword by some mystery person. These visions make my hand trimble and I get dizzy and weak. I can’t control my magic, the Black Fairy is casting a curse God knows when and I’m supposed to save everyone but I don’t know how. And all my mother can think about is the wedding.” 

Regina gives a weak smile. She understands what it’s like to be expected to do more than what you feel you can. She pulls Emma tighter to her because she gets it, it feels like the natural thing to do and Emma needs comfort.

She uses a quieter voice that is normally reserved for Henry. “Emma, just because you were the Savior for my curse doesn’t mean you are always the Savior. It doesn’t mean you don’t need help.” 

Emma leans further into her embrace as Regina continues.

“I don’t know what the Black Fairy has planned but it won’t be good. I will help you Emma.We can figure this out together. As for the wedding, if you want to wait, then wait. That is your choice, it’s your day. Don’t let anyone force you into anything. Not even your mother.” 

Emma sighs. Regina is right, the old her would never be pushed into anything, she would stand up for herself. She hates that she has become this person who is only eager to please the family she never thought she would have. 

“You’re right. But she’s just so excited. I don’t wanna let her down Regina. I spent so long alone with no parents.” 

This time when Emma looks at Regina with teary emerald eyes and that hint of blue that makes them change color sometimes, she sees a young girl. She sees what Emma must have looked like, sad and alone feeling like she would never be loved. It breaks her heart. She knows this pain, she has felt this pain. So even though this is closer than they normally get she smiles as she brings her free hand to Emma’s face and wipes her tears. She gently runs her hand through Emma’s hair as she pushes her head to her chest. She rocks Emma like she used to with Henry, she rests her cheek on the top of Emma’s head and Emma allows herself to cry. 

“ I don’t want to die Regina. I don’t want to get married just because I think I’m gonna die either.” 

“ You’re not going to die. I won’t let you.” She rotates her face and kisses the top of Emma’s head. “ I won’t let you.” She whispers again. 

Emma tightens her grasp around Regina’s waist. 

“We get through this together.” Regina assures Emma.

Emma looks up at Regina and smiles. “ Yeah together.” 

It’s familiar, it’s comforting and it’s everything Emma didn’t know she needed. Then again it’s Regina who always knows what to say even if it’s a sarcastic jab or the blunt truth, she’s her best friend and no one knows her like Regina so she takes a deep breath and lets go of her and wipes her face one more time. 

“I should call Henry and let him know I’m okay.” 

“ He’s at the loft with your parents dear, call him but since he’s there and you missed dinner why doesn’t he just stay with you tonight?” 

Emma gives a thankful smile back. “ Thanks Regina.” 

“ Of course. You call me if you need anything next time.” 

She nods. “I will.”

\--

It’s a new day and Emma is with Gold in his now grown son’s dreams trying to figure out what the Black Fairy is up to and Regina is losing her mind just a little. They had a moment in the vault, she felt it, Emma had to have felt it too. She can’t stop thinking of the blonde but can’t help but feel like maybe it’s one of those things where you don’t want it until you know you can’t have it. Now that Emma is officially off the market it’s more enticing. Or maybe it’s you don’t know what you have until it’s gone and she ruined her chance at real happiness. Or maybe Emma never felt a connection and Regina is making things up. She tries to focus on paperwork or anything to take her mind off the blonde but it’s just so hard. 

“Mom why don’t you just tell her how you feel?” Henry finally asks one day. 

“Tell who what Henry?” She asks distracted in some books trying to help find a way to defeat the Black Fairy. 

Henry huffs and puts his hand on the book to get her attention. “ You know who. Emma, tell Emma before she marries Hook.” 

She gives him a blank look with no emotion. “I have nothing to say.” 

“ Whatever.” He throws his arms up as he walks away, frustrated. He knows Emma will never say anything because she doesn’t feel good enough and doesn’t want to be rejected and Regina of course won’t admit anything for similar reasons and both his moms are just being dumb. 

So turns out the Black Fairy is Gold’s mother because of course she is, why didn’t they think of that and now they can sort of come up with a plan. But Snow is still insistent on the wedding and Hook is not helping because of course he is in a hurry to marry Emma before she wises up and sees he has lied to her more than anyone in this town. 

It’s on a day they are trying on dresses that Snow comes in proudly with a box and Emma takes out her mother’s wedding dress, that the Black Fairy returns. It should be a happy moment because she has a family like she always wanted and now a piece of them is being handed to her but instead it’s ruined, like always, when the Black Fairy turns the dress black and disappears again. 

“ That bitch!” Zelena yells and Regina just grabs her arm and throws a sad smile at Emma. 

“I’ll see what I can do to find her and deal with her while your mother helps you find a new dress.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Zelena offers so they both leave mother and daughter alone again and Emma is lost on what to do anymore. 

Zelena comes up with a way to use her magic to defeat the Black Fairy but it’s basically self sacrifice and Regina is not having it. Regina puts the magic dampening cuff of Zelena to keep her from doing something stupid and keeps her at the mansion with her. 

Meanwhile Emma settles on the dress her mother originally picked out and everyone can tell it’s not Emma at all. It’s not a bad dress, it’s an old victorian style with a headpiece that reminds Regina of the black one she wore as the Evil Queen but it’s white instead. It’s lace and it comes to a V in the middle of her forehead, and on the back there’s a veil. That’s not the worst part, the worst part is Emma looks like someone else, like a woman playing dress up and Regina knows it’s forced because she remembers her wedding day and the fake smile she plastered on her face. The only difference is no one knew Regina enough to tell she was faking but Regina knows Emma, she knows her genuine smile can put the sun to shame and this is just a shadow. 

Hook can’t tell and Regina can’t help but wonder what kind of idiot Emma is marrying. It doesn’t make any sense. Of course Snow is so happy to share this big day with Emma she isn’t even asking how Emma feels about any of it. Is she really happy? Is she scared? Is she nervous? No one knows because know one has asked and Regina wants to know. She wants to know everything so she sneaks into the room Emma is getting ready in. Well not really sneaks more like poofs and almost gives Emma a heart attack in the process. 

“Oh Regina! You scared the bejesus out of me!” she yells as she sees the brunette in the mirror. 

“Sorry! That was not my intention.” 

The brunette starts to explain as Emma turns around but stops short at the sight of Emma almost ready in her dress she is only missing something blue. 

Regina gasps a sharp intake of breath and breathes out “ Emma, you look beautiful.” 

Emma’s smile widens. “You really think so?” she asks and sounds so small and unsure. 

“I really do. Do you not feel like it?” 

Emma scrunches her nose and frowns a bit as she shakes her head. “ Not really.” 

“How do you feel Emma?” 

The blonde takes a deep breath and raises her eyebrows. No one ever asks how she feels or what she wants. Leave it to Regina to know what to say and when to say it or ask rather. 

“Well I feel stuffy and uptight. Not like me.” 

“ I can understand that but you can’t exactly wear your red leather jacket and skinny jeans to your own wedding.” 

At that Emma laughs and there’s that genuine smile she’s been missing. “No I guess not. I’m excited don’t get me wrong, I’m just nervous. You know everyone will be staring at me and expecting some grand speech, being Snow White’s daughter and all. And it’s just not me.” 

“ All anyone expects is for you to be yourself, Emma. There’s no wrong or right thing to say at your wedding, just say what’s on your heart.” 

“You don’t think we’re rushing this? Like it’s too soon?” 

Does Emma want her to say yes, it’s too soon, don’t do it? Or is she just nervous? Regina isn’t sure but if she says the wrong thing it can break their friendship but what if it’s the right thing and her and Emma could be happy? She can’t take that risk. 

This is Emma’s last chance at finding out what Regina really thinks. She’s giving Regina one more time to admit anything, anything at all that might mean she wants to be with her at all. She wants to tell Regina everything but doesn’t want to lose her best friend if the feelings aren’t reciprocated and then there’s the fact that she is in a wedding dress at her wedding so what will it look like if she confesses feelings for Regina now?

“Only you can decide that Emma. Do I like Hook? No. Did it surprise me? Yes. I feel like it was rather sudden but no one can tell you how you feel. You said yes for a reason. There is no time limit on love.” 

“Killian, he loves me you know. He’s good to me and he’s good with Henry.” 

“What about you though Emma. You always say how Killian feels but you don’t say how you feel” 

“I’m not the best with my feelings but I do love him.”

“That’s all that matters then, that you’re happy.” 

“Thanks Regina.” 

“Anytime Emma.” Regina takes a minute to think and then materializes a small blue flower pin shaped the same as Emma’s tattoo. It will match the dress nicely, be the something blue and is small enough not to be too noticeable. 

“Looks like you are missing something blue, and I have just the thing.” She smiles.

“It’s my tattoo.” she whispers as she looks up at Regina and back down to the pin. “Regina I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything, just let me pin it on for you.” 

Emma nods and Regina pins the flower on the collar of her dress. 

“You’re all ready now. I’ll see you out there.” 

Emma offers a nod and a small smile as Regina leaves. 

Emma lets out a sigh as soon as Regina is gone. She can’t cry and ruin her makeup, her mother would kill her and not to mention the 21 questions that would come next. She loves Killian, she’s been intimate with him, he is good to her and her parents like him. They will have a good life. Regina is her best friend, the mother to her son and her villain fighting partner. Their magic is strong together and they always find each other so maybe it’s just a fantasy of the unknown that captivates her. Maybe it’s just the idea of what could be that makes her think she loves her.   
So many things about her and Regina don’t make sense, so many questions and not enough answers. More so she has no idea how Regina feels and she can’t risk a love and family she knows she has with Hook over something she is unsure of. 

A knock on the door stirs her from her thoughts and she looks up to see her Dad poking his head in. “Ready honey?” 

She smiles. “Yeah.” 

David walks his daughter to the entryway, the crowd stands as they come into view. Killian is standing proudly waiting for her as Archie stands behind him smiling waiting to do the ceremony. David gives her hand to Killian, takes his seat next to Snow and the audience sits. Archie begins the ceremony and goes through the vows. He asks if anyone objects and Emma looks to Regina. God it looks like she is begging her with her eyes to say something now, anything and all Regina can do is turn and force a smile at Henry. 

She’s dying inside watching this train wreck but she doesn’t have the strength to stop it. Everything feels numb and she tunes out what Archie is saying until she hears a familiar voice.

“Sorry I’m late.” 

That’s when Regina notices the townsfolk in an uproar, her other half standing in the aisle in her Evil Queen get up. It’s dark blue and flashy, it’s not as evil as it could be and that’s probably because she has some of the good in her heart that Regina gave her. Then she feels Henry tugging on her arm. She stands, ready to defend if needed but somehow she doubts the Queen means any harm. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Regina snaps.

The Evil Queen throws her right arm up theatrically. “I’m saving you two idoits from yourselves!” 

Regina pinches the space between her nose, another headache forming. “What the devil are you talking about?”

The Evil Queen sighs. “Well my Robin and I have been watching you periodically through our mirror in the Enchanted Forest and seriously Regina, you’ve become soft and weak allowing that pirate to steal your woman!” 

The crowd gasps and murmurs are heard, something about cheating and maybe Regina hasn’t changed if she’s been having an affair with the Princess. 

Killian pipes up “Her woman?! Emma is mine you witch!” 

“Oh zip it guyliner.” The Queen demands as she waves her hand and his voice is taken.

She sighs. “That’s better.”

Emma just stands there watching in shock, she’s not sure what to do or say. She feels like she should say something but she is also curious as to what the Queen is talking about. 

“I hate to say this but he is right, Emma’s not mine.” 

The Queen laughs a deep throaty laugh that goes straight to Emma’s core and even though it’s highly inappropriate because the Queen is with Robin and she is not actually Regina and oh yeah Emma is at her own wedding, she still can’t help but be extremely attracted to this version of Regina right now. It makes her kinda wish she had lived in the Enchanted Forest and met Regina back then because she knows it could get very creative in the bedroom. The Queen speaks again and breaks her fantasies once more. 

“Oh but she is dear.” She strides closer to Regina from the aisle to the other side of the room. She tilts her face up with one long pointer finger.

“You see I know everything about you both. I’ve been watching you two, it’s quite entertaining sometimes but mostly frustrating. Neither of you have the guts to admit you’re in love. And I just couldn’t bear to watch this shit storm as Emma would call it.” 

“How do you-” Emma starts and as the Queen turns towards her she stops.

“Keep up dear, what part of I’ve been watching you do you not understand.” 

She takes a few steps back to look at them both and Emma makes her way towards the two Regina’s. She throws an apologetic look at Killian and then to the crowd who is all still staring and wondering what the hell is happening. David is hugging Snow to calm her down and keep her from interfering.

“As I was saying, you two are destined. It’s so obvious even my servants can see it. What I don’t understand is how you could be so blind or stupid. Not sure which, maybe both.” 

She debates with herself making signature Evil Queen faces. It’s funny how no one ever told Emma this version of Regina was so animated. Not like a cartoon but like her face depicts every emotion just as good as her words. It’s amazing really and Emma can’t stop staring.

“Destined?” Regina looks in shock. “Listen I don't know what kind of game you are playing here but it’s not funny. This is Emma’s wedding and I promised them I wouldn’t ruin it and here you are doing just that.” 

“I’m not ruining anything! You are. Why don’t we let Emma decide. Hmm. The Pirate or Regina?” 

Emma’s jaw drops along with everyone in the place. “Well I-” 

“Emma you don’t have to indulge her it’s fine.” Regina says quickly to try and save herself from rejection. 

“Right.” Emma sighs and looks at her aching feet in heels she hates and now she feels like a fool in front of everyone. 

“Oh no you don’t Regina!” The Queen yells and she looks angry, like scary angry. “I am so tired of watching you ruin your life. You gave me my happy ending and Emma gave everyone else their’s, now you both deserve yours. So stop being stubborn and scared!” 

She looks between both of them. “Emma, dear go ahead. You can choose. Regina or the Pirate.” 

“I just. I never knew Regina was an option.” She says with a lopsided smile. 

Killian’s jaw drops and he tries to yell something but the Queen still has his voice. 

“Well she is. She always has been. She’s just what you would call a wuss.” 

“Hey!” Regina huffs at the Queen. All the Queen does is shrug with a smug look.

Regina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, she opens her eyes as she looks back up at Emma, vulnerable and unguarded for once. 

“It’s true Emma. I’ve always been an option.” 

Emma smiles and it’s the sun shining again, the universe opening and the heavens singing. She makes her way towards Regina and stops. She turns to Killian and tilts her head to the right. 

“I’m sorry Killian.” she looks around the room “Everyone, actually, I’m sorry.” She turns back to Regina and takes a quick two strides to her. She takes her in her arms and kisses her with all the emotion she has inside. 

“Regina...it’s always been Regina.”


End file.
